


Highlights

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: Bonnie has always been able to see colors. And he's just another person, with his dark clothes and dark hair and smile that clashes violently against his calm stance. (Soulmate AU)





	

Bonnie has always been able to see colors. Bright shades of yellow and pink dancing across lines of green and purple, fighting against the swirls of red and blue. She appreciates the beauty; she appreciates that the house in front of her is hidden in shadows, making the scarlet brick appear a deep navy and the flowers in the yard flicker between olive and lilac. She loves that the colors set her heart aflame, give her feelings and emotions and desires. She loves seeing in color.

But she also knows it makes her different. Unusual - deprived, almost. Bonnie never believed the pitying stares or small words of sympathy until her best friend rushed over to her one afternoon, all smiles and wonder. She’d _discovered_  color, discovered life - discovered her soulmate in the middle of the road somewhere, dark and handsome and covered in shadows. But those shadows had become highlights to the color - the deep green of the leaves and the steady browns of the earth. Bonnie had always loved those colors; now Elena appreciates them too. Seeing that moment of _awe_ in Elena’s eyes, however, makes Bonnie frown - maybe she’s missing something after all.

Bonnie isn’t one to dwell, especially when her other best friend is miserable and trying to hide it. Caroline is the idealistic, the believer, while Elena was always skeptical; but now the roles are reversed and Bonnie is left watching green eyes and red ears and how the sun reflects off their highlighted hair. 

The day Caroline sees color is not a particularly exciting day. It’s at a college party on a Friday night when all three of them need a break. With Elena’s arm wrapped around her soulmate’s, Caroline escapes to get a drink. Bonnie follows, the bass pumping in her ears. The spread of colors on the floor make her gag, but she still appreciates seeing them - brown and dust and green and plastic red - until she runs into Caroline, frozen in her spot.

Her face - glowing, in awe, stuck between flickering between his face and the world around her - is the signal Bonnie needs. She sighs, squeezes Caroline in an one-armed hug, and slips past them. She needs air.

While it’s chilly, she finds comfort in the biting breeze when she steps outside. She zips up her jacket and leans over railing of the porch, admiring the lights hitting the harsh edges of leftover cups and bottles on the ground. She sighs, loudly, before closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

“Rough night already?” The voice is deep yet airy, accent cutting through the color. Bonnie doesn’t want to deal with this.

“I’m fine,” she says, because she is, probably. “Just needed some air.” The other leans against the railing too, dangerously close. She takes a step away. “Guess I should head inside.”

Even as she steps towards the door, he follows her - he turns slowly, eyes following. Bonnie doesn’t like this - his eyes are deep. “That’s too bad,” he says, almost softly but there’s a smile on his lips. It’s not unkind so Bonnie stops.

“You live here?” she asks despite herself, because at least now the heat from the house and the bodies radiates on her back. She has to admit she’s curious - she’s never seen him around before.

He shakes his head, messy dark hair reflecting in the dim lights. “No, but I know the host.” His smile is more of a smirk and Bonnie doesn’t like that his face looks sharper covered in shadows. “You?”

“Know someone who knows someone,” she says, and yes it’s vague but she’s not feeling very descriptive at the moment. Out of the corner of her eye she spots blonde, and indeed Caroline is beaming. Bonnie ignores the sadness in her chest. “I better head back inside.”

He nods, hands holding him up against the railing. His smile is warmer now. “I’m Enzo, by the way.”

“Bonnie.” She watches him, with his dark clothes and dark hair and smile that clashes violently against his calm stance. “Nice to meet you, I guess.”

“Nice to meet you too, Bonnie.” The way he says her name intrigues her - almost a whisper, almost like a lie - as if they hadn’t just met, as if those brown eyes were once a dark gray. 

But her life has always been colored so Bonnie smiles, nods, and heads back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of mental backstory for this drabble, and I am entertaining the idea of continuing it further, if there is interest.


End file.
